


All At Once

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Series: Spideychelle Week [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/M, MJ is Rapunzel, Peter is Eugene, Song: I See the Light (Disney), Spideychelle Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: MJ always had her books. That’s why she didn’t need to ask Father to go out in the world. When she was younger, she poured her soul into the foldable maps and pictures. It was her way of going on an adventure. And she would have been happy that way.It if weren’t for the lanterns.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800457
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Spideychelle Week 2020





	All At Once

**Author's Note:**

> Fairytale day prompt for Spideychelleweek. I had a lot of fun with this one!

MJ always had her books. That’s why she didn’t need to ask Father to go out in the world. When she was younger, she poured her soul into the foldable maps and pictures. It was her way of going on an adventure. And she would have been happy that way. 

It if weren’t for the lanterns. 

They appeared each year on her birthday. Balls of light flooded her view. It was . . . magical. MJ lounged to see the stars ever since. Now this was her chance. This human who climbed her tower was in the boat with her. As they waited for the flooding lights to appear.

Peter was his name. Peter Parker. He was currently on the run from the law and his father, apparently. MJ suspected that Parker was not his real name. From what Ned, a guard that helped them out told him, said. Peter was only there to get his satchel back. MJ was there to follow her dream. Even as cheesy as that sound. 

But now. Why did her heart flutter every time Peter spoke to her? Why did he look at her with his eyes full of admiration? When MJ saw Father, she told him that she was convinced he liked her. “Likes you? That’s absurd, Michelle.” All her life, MJ believed everything he told her. Not this time. Hopefully. 

Now that they were actually in the boat, drifting off from the port, her doubts began to trickle in one by one. MJ bit her lip. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Peter asked, tilting his head slightly. 

“What if this isn’t . . .?” She took a breath. “I’ve had this dream all my life. What if it isn’t what I think it’s going to be?” 

“It will be, Em. I promise you.” He tucked a stray piece of her braid away. 

“What do you even do when you’ve experienced your dream?” 

“I guess that’s the best part. You get to find a new dream.”

MJ fidgeted with her hair. It felt strange not to have it flowing down, like it usually was. Of course, it was nice. Just different. A few flowers fell out as she did. Peter picked them up and held them out for her. MJ smiled before placing a few in the water. 

Then the first light appeared. 

She paused as it shone above her. Like a little sun. MJ leapt up and grabbed onto the edge of the boat to keep her balance. More lights began to float. She had been so blind before. The lanterns came out of all directions. From ships and houses. MJ wanted to see all of them. It was impossible in every perfect way. 

All at once, everything was different. Now that she saw Peter. 

He sat there, grinning, with two lanterns. One for her, one for him. MJ blushed slightly. She scooted up towards him. The satchel poked her in the back, as she did. 

“I actually have something for you, too.” She brought the bag out. “I should’ve given it back sooner. So, uh, here’s whatever nerdy thing you need and your dad won’t buy you.” She wrinkled her dress up with one hand. This was where Peter took the satchel and ran off. Leaving her behind. Like Father had told her. 

But he didn’t. Peter threw it to the side. “I’ll just get my dad to get it for me.”

With that, the two lifted their lanterns into the air. 

A stray light wandered over to them. MJ leaned over to push it back up. It rejoined the rest. She looked back at Peter. 

He took her hand, gently. “I think I’ve found my light.”

“You nerd,” MJ teased, gently, “How long have you been practicing that line?” 

“Just now. When I see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Roles:   
> Rapunzel: MJ  
> Eugene Fitzherbert: Peter  
> Gothel: Mysterio   
> Maximus: Ned  
> Edmund (from the series): Tony


End file.
